The present invention relates to an insulating cover for tanks used for transporting liquids.
According to the present invention there is provided a tank structure for transporting liquid, comprising an elongate tank with closed ends, a framework for supporting the tank and an insulating cover formed in panel-line sections and arranged to be secured in position around the tank to cover substantially the whole surface area of the tank. Such an arrangement enables the operator of a fleet of such tank structures to insulate only those tank structures which specifically require insulation. The insulation can also be readily easily removed for inspection of the tank. The risk of concealed corrosion of the tank walls under the insulation is reduced. In the event of collision damage, the tank walls are readily accessible for repair, after which the insulation can be re-fitted. If some panels of the insulation are damaged, they can readily be replaced without the need to re-build the entire insulation.
Advantageously, the panels constituting the insulation are held in place by elastic lacing which is itself preferably protected from direct sunlight and other damage by suitable flaps.